Regrets Of An Uchiha
by KoriOtakuGoddess14
Summary: Regret. It is a word one Uchiha knew well. If Izuna could go back and change everything, he would. Slight MadaHashi, hints of IzuTobi. One-shot!


**This has slight yaoi to it so I apologize, but there is just too much sexual chemistry to not. Mada(One-sided)Hashi and IzuTobi (Hints of). Not much I assure you.**

Regret. It is a word one Uchiha knew well. If Izuna could go back and change everything, he would.

Izuna could feel himself drifting over to where the boy slept. They looked just alike, it was so strange. Their hair fell in the style of a horrid duck's behind. He reached out his hand to brush over against the soft hair, his pale hand passed through. Disappointment flooded through him. It was a bittersweet life. He watched over his family, so close yet so far.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." He felt the tears spill across his cheeks. He had caused this.

 **Around 50 years ago  
**

"Brother, don't trust the Senju. Never trust them. They will be betrayed in the end." Izuna sucked in his last few breaths. Bandages covered his eyes..No, Madara's eyes. He could feel the poison in his veins. Blood still seeped from his wound, albeit much more slowly.

Madara stared at him, although he couldn't see it, Izuna could feel salty tears hit his cheeks. Madara was crying. Izuna had never witnessed his brother cry. Not even when Daisuke and Hotaru died. Madara had always been the strong brother.

"I won't Izuna. The Senju will pay." Those were the last words Izuna heard as he drifted off into an eternal sleep. Or so he thought.

He woke up in the room in which he had died. He could see clearer than ever, smell better than before. He looked around the room, confusion etching across his handsome features.

"Madara." He called out hesitantly. The sound bounced off the room. "Madara?" He called out once more. He found himself stumbling into the hallway. Two Uchiha men stood conversing. They ignored him. Izuna narrowed his eyes at their rudeness. He tapped on their shoulder, going to give them a piece of his mind. He gasped as his hand went right through the man's shoulder.

The man in turn made no movement as he continued to talk to his buddy, brother, uncle? Most Uchihas looked similar so it was hard to tell. Izuna slowly came to the realization that he was a ghost.

 **Around 47 Years Ago**

"Don't do it Madara! You know what they will do!" He yelled at Madara. Madara had a conflicted look on his face. He had a wooden pencil in his hand, an agreement laid on his desk. A treaty with the Senju.

"I could have saved you Izuna if I had done this earlier." Madara whispered to himself.

Izuna scowled, "Don't be foolish! I am a ninja, a warrior for our clan. I would have died someday." Izuna had been standing for three years, unable to touch anyone or anything. Never more had he ever regretted something.

Madara didn't hear him, like always. As usual, Izuna broke just a little bit more.

 **Around 40 years ago**

Izuna had changed his opinion on Hashirama. He was a pretty decent guy and he could understand why Madara would be drawn to him. Oh yes, every day he had to witness the desire and jealously that was constantly in Madara's eyes.

That was when the irrational anger overtook Izuna. How could this dimwitted Senju not notice someone like his brother! His brother was goddamned perfect! "Forget about him Madara! He's not worth your attention!"

"Wha-" Izuna heard from behind where he and Madara sat. He looked over to find a certain albino looking at the two. Tobirama wasn't staring at Madara...No his eyes were directly on Izuna. His red eyes were piercing. Of all the people that could see him, it had to be the Senju who killed him!

Madara scowled intensely. "What are you doing here Senju."

"I-But I!" Tobirama shook his head and turned to Madara, "Hashirama needs to speak with you." Madara pushed passed the white haired man. Izuna attempted to follow him, but a pale hand pressed against his chest. Izuna gasped at the first touch of human contact he had had in over a decade.

Tobirama stared at him, "You're alive. I-I killed you! How can you be alive!" Noticing the looks he was getting in the bar, he took Izuna's hand into his own and dragged him outside. Izuna had seen the flourishing village over a million times, yet he was still in awe.

His brother had built this.

 **Back To Present**

Once more tears spilled. Izuna no longer cursed himself for being "weak". He had a right to cry. His family had been dwindled down to nothing, all because of the curse of hatred. Izuna did regret. In some alternate dimension, Izuna would have told Madara to be strong and do the treaty. Things would have been greater. But...This wasn't an alternate dimension and Izuna was forced to watch the wheel of hate spin around the Uchiha clan.

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
